


Nature

by jylcie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jumin Week 2019, prompt: nature, soft Jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jylcie/pseuds/jylcie
Summary: You decided to take your husband to a mountain cabin with no one else but yourselves.My entry for Jumin Week 2019 with the prompt "Nature", as the title states.





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Before you begin reading, I would like to apologize for any weird words, grammar lapses, and typos in here--I wrote this half-asleep lolol
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Jumin? Are you alright?"

Jumin heard your voice and snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned towards you as you placed your bags on the couch, your eyes dimmed with concern.

"I-I'm fine," he lied. 

When you said you wanted to go on a nature getaway, he was thinking about nature clubs or resorts where there would be amenities and access to things like food and drinks.

He never thought you'd be in a mountain cabin.

He didn't really mind not having that much access to anything, but what really concerned him was security. His mind kept playing a myriad of scenarios where your safety would be compromised, and Jumin didn't feel very comfortable with the idea.

"Here! Have a seat. I usually come here for vacations, so don't worry too much!" Your bright eyes practically sparkled as you pulled the wooden chair to let him sit, which he awkwardly obliged.

"Usually?" He repeated, and turned his gaze up at you. "How do you even know I was worried?" 

He took one of your hands from the back of the chair and pulled you to stand in front of him. His eyes softened at the vision of beauty in front of him, with your hair cascading down your shoulders like rivers of silk, and the sound of your laughter was the sweetest music to his ears.

"Hmm, let's see," your fingers ran through your husband's hair and he couldn't help but lean into your touch. "Your pretty brows were all knotted up," you spoke as you gently ran your thumbs across his brow bones. "And don't think you can hide how your eyes were darting back and forth trying to figure out everything on your own!"

Jumin sighed in resignation and wrapped his arms around your waist, while he rested his head on your stomach. The cabin was quiet except for the rustling of the leaves outside, and the sound of his long, relaxed sigh.

"You'd better be ready though," you spoke with mischief in your voice. "Because I, MC, will work the C&R director Jumin Han to the bone!"

Jumin let out a deep, amused chuckle and planted a kiss on your stomach, and then stood up slightly to place another kiss in between your collarbones, and then on your lips. "And how does MC plan to do that?" He stood towering above you now, with his hands firm at the small of your back and his lips brushed against yours as he spoke.

Everything about him was intoxicating. The low rumble in his chest as he spoke, the heat of his breath against your skin, and his soft, tender kiss almost caused your knees to buckle.

But you wouldn't be his wife if you didn't know how to retaliate. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to you with a kiss that was slow, but fierce; and as he was getting into it, you pulled away and playfully smacked his bottom, which caused him to jerk slightly and laugh.

"We've got work to do," you winked at him and placed one last kiss on his cheek. "We need to make dinner."

Jumin turned to you as you started to walk towards the kitchen. "We?"

"Yes, we. I need your big, strong hands to knead the dough," you spoke as you disappeared into the cooking area.

\----

Night had already fallen when you were finally done with one edible loaf of bread. After a long session of mishaps, Jumin finally got the exact measurements and technique in order to achieve the consistency he liked. 

You sat by the kitchen counter with your chin resting on your hands while you stared at your husband as he proudly cut the freshly baked loaf in front of you. His hair was matted with sweat and he had flour on his cheek, but there was pride in those grey eyes that melted your heart.

You shared dinner along with vegetables picked from the nearby garden, and while it was simple, it gave Jumin brand new feelings about food. It wasn't prepared by a chef, and the vegetables were not cut precisely but it tasted way better than anyone had ever prepared for him.

"I don't understand," he spoke as soon as he was done with his second helping. "It's so simple...but why does it taste so good?"

You blinked twice, and giggled at his observation. "Are you complimenting my cooking or are you complimenting your baking skills?"

Jumin turned towards you, and you giggled even more at how genuinely confused he was. "Well," you took the napkin from the table and gently wiped off the rogue flour on his cheek. "They say anything made with love is a hundred times better."

He watched you as you started talking; his eyes focusing on your long lashes. "This is why I love coming here, amidst nature. Being here reminds me that anything that nature gives us, when used with love, expands tenfold."

Jumin leaned on his chair and his eyes focused on the amber light of the lamp. "I think I understand," he turned and smiled at you, which made your heart warm and complete.

\-----

"What are you doing?" Jumin looked up at you from the bed as you held an LED lamp on one corner of the room, as if trying to find something.

"It's in here somewhere," you replied. He sat up, and you immediately rushed over to him and pushed him down on the bed. "No, no, no! Stay in bed! I want to show you something!"

Jumin knew not to argue with you when you were really enthusiastic about doing something. He resigned and laid his head on the pillow, contented on watching you. 

Your face lit up when you finally found the string you were looking for. "Ah, here it is!"

You pulled on the string hard, and the ceiling suddenly retracted like folds of a harpsichord. Jumin stared in awe as he noticed that the entire room was made of glass, and then his eyes finally laid upon thousands and thousands of stars that dotted the night sky. He had never known the sky to be littered with so many; he had lived in the city all his life and this was the first time for him to see what the night sky truly looked like. The vision before him filled him with childlike wonder.

You made your way to snuggle into the covers next to him, and he wrapped one arm around you while you laid your head on his chest. He was still speechless; his eyes still wide and unbelieving. 

"Well?" You inquired, but you already knew the answer by just looking at him.

He finally tore his gaze from the stars and leaned towards you. He cupped your face in his hand as he claimed your lips with the deepest, most sensual kiss that almost knocked the air out of you that you had to briefly break away to breathe. You felt his hands crawl from your arms down to your hips where he pulled you closer to him, until the heat of his skin melted into yours as you made love under the canopy of stars.


End file.
